Lost Diadem
by Falling.Twilight
Summary: There was no time to lose. She stood up with her mother's diadem firm in her grip, and with a swift movement she had her long cloak on. And then, she started to run. Oneshot, to be part of a future FF. R&R :3


**Right now I'm on holidays in Uruguay (that's beside Argentina ) in a hotel with swimming pools with hot water and spas and aquatic fun parks and stuff - but I'm stuck in the computer writing fics. Adore me.**

* * *

The girl opened her eyes slowly, and was blinded by bright, green light. Softly, she took one of her pale hands to her hair, and took it away from her face. Gently, she sat down properly on the grass and straightened her dress, until a distant sound made her jump.

The sound of a fast approaching horse, and a man's voice, yelling her name.

_Helena_.

_Helena_.

There was no time to lose. She stood up with her mother's diadem firm in her grip, and with a swift movement she had her long cloak on. And then, she started to run. The quick steps she took made no sound on the earth she stepped on, and her waist-length hair flew behind her like a raised flag.

But she was not in a surrendering condition. She would not give up her freedom, or her newly aquired wisdom.

The horse was closer to her with every second that passed, and her name grew louder in her ears. She wouldn't make it.

And as suddenly as she had started running, she had stopped. Her green eyes desperately searched for a place where to hide her precious object, but all that surrounded her were trees, tall trees, dry trees, stubby trees... Trees.

_'Helena!_'

Her hands started to pat the trees, to knock on their trunks - if she couldn't be saved, then she would save the diadem.

She crossed from tree to tree, knocking, kicking, scratching, until she found what she was looking for. A short, dry tree, hollow and empty as her own heart, where she placed the silver diadem carefully through a hole.

A dark figure could be seen among the furthest trees, still calling, still hoping.

Her feet began to move again in a straight line, but with the hiding of the diadem she had lost precious time, and the man on the horse finally spotted her, light as a feather, running away from him.

'Helena, _stop_!' he yelled, and hit the flanks of his horse with his own feet to try to reach the girl he loved. 'Helena, please!'

And in no time, he had blocked her path, and she was standing straight, flaring, gasping for breath, but still beautiful and harsh. The man stared at her for a minute and then sighed.

'Helena, I have come here to plead you to come back,' he said softly. The girl crossed her arms over her chest.

'I shall not return, Baron,' she replied, her voice filled with pride, 'I am _free_, free from my mother and free from _your_ being.'

'Your mother is sick, Helena!' the man exclaimed, 'She is desperate to see you one last time!'

Well, she shan't!'

The girl straightened her arms by her sides and clenched her hands into fists.

'All she desires is the diadem, her precious diadem - she wants it back because she has no wisdom without it!'

'Your mother loves you, Helena, and if you won't do it for her, then do it for me,' the Baron said, 'I wish you to marry me - you are the most beautiful creature that has ever -'

'You are wasting your time, Baron,' she said seriously, 'I have no desires to marry you and I have no desires to return to my mother.'

'You _must_.' The man's voice was becoming harder with every word he spoke. 'I have promised her to take you back to her - and then you will have to marry me. You have no choice, Helena.'

'I refuse to marry you! I am free from everything that threatens my happiness here - I will not let you take me away from this place!'

She turned around to leave, and the man stormed down from his horse and marched to where she stood.

'You _will_ return, Helena!' he yelled at her, grabbing her arm with such force he made her wince. 'Stop fooling around! You will come with me, and _that_ is the final say!'

'_No!_' she shrieked, and tried to free herself from his grip, furious, frightened, desperate to get away -

'_You will come!_'

A flash of silver, green eyes widening in fear - and the dagger dug in her pale chest. A thin line of red trickled down beneath her cloak. The girl stared straight into his eyes and exhaled all the air that inhabited her lungs - and fell to the ground. Her green eyes searched the layer of leaves above her for some seconds, and then they had gone blank.

She moved no more.

Minutes passed as the Baron stared at her cold body.

'No...'

He crouched down beside her.

'No, no, _no_...'

His hand traced the outer line of her lips; a tear fell on her nose.

'Helena...' he whispered, pained. 'Oh, _Helena_, for God's sake, what have I _done_...'

He lowered his face until he had hidden it between the mass of dark blond hairs, and slowly kissed her cheek.

'I am so sorry, my love, so sorry...'

And his hand moved to the silver dagger on her chest.

* * *

**Okay you know perfectly well what this is, so I don't need to explain much I can't continue with The Lost Moments right now cuz I'd need HP&SS and I only have Deathly Hallows with me (and Eclipse ) so that's that.**

**I have in mind, for when I finish The Lost Moments to continue this fic - though it wouldn't be about Helena Ravenclaw. It would be a series of Oneshots - all different characters, different stuff in different places, similar to Lost Moments, just that they would be moments that are not mentioned in the book and not only about Snape, but the whole lot of HP characters. YES, YOU LOVED THE IDEA AND YOU KNOW IT.**

**And now I'll go to swim for a while. Review:3 Geez, I'm getting a bit too dependant on reviews. Must. _Stop_.**


End file.
